


Say Something

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: Heather Sinclair is annoyed with Snape's ruthless treatment of her and her fellow Gryffindor classmates. When she defends Neville Longbottom one day in class, Snape is stunned to grasp Heather possesses unknown feelings for him. What will she do when Snape confronts her about it?





	1. Chapter 1

I was walking to potions class when George Weasley caught up with me. "Got a date to the Yule Ball yet, Heather?"

I smiled. "Yes thanks, George."

" Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes but kept smiling. "Yes, I'm sure."

I tried to walk faster but he stood in front of me. "Why won't you go with me to the ball?" He asked, looking hurt.

I glanced up at him. "We've been through this before, because I just like you as a friend, George."

Before I knew it, George swooped down and locked his lips with mine. I returned the kiss until I heard someone clear their throat behind me. "Miss Sinclair, Mr. Weasley, don't you have a class to be in? Ten points each from Gryffindor."

"I'm sorry, sir." I said quietly.

Snape was looking at me as if I had betrayed him. "Get to my class now, Miss Sinclair, before I am forced to give you detention this evening."

I turned without a word and practically ran down to the dungeons. Snape was right behind me the entire way down. He walked like a fucking Olympic track star.

I bolted for my seat next to Hermione Granger as Snape made his way to the front, robes flowing gracefully as ever.

"Today you will all be attempting to brew the love potion Amortentia. Anyone who does not complete this potion successfully shall receive a failing grade and detention this evening with me."

The Slytherins snickered but the rest of us groaned. "And anyone who objects will be assigned detention as well!" He snapped and walked quickly to his desk.

We all rushed to get our ingredients from the potions cabinet. I teamed up with Hermione and just thirty minutes later we were finished.

I heard someone sigh loudly from across the room, I looked up to see Snape watching me intently from his desk. A pained look flashed across his face but then it was gone and he went back to examining the term papers he was marking.

Suddenly, Neville Longbottom's cauldron started smoking and bubbling over. The room was engulfed with smoke before you could say "Merlin's beard."

Snape was coughing violently and deeply as he opened the windows, thick billows of smoke pouring out. He was still coughing forcefully when I made my way over to him, concerned.

"Sir, are you okay?" I patted his back gently until the coughing subsided. He looked down at me and sighed dramatically before storming off to Neville's table.

"You idiot! What did you do wrong now?! You cannot do anything right! Your parents had more knowledge of potions than you!" Snape towering over him, Neville cowered in his seat, frightened.

"Professor! That's uncalled for! Don't you think?" I protested.

Snape turned his intense gaze on me. "I'll deal with you later, Miss Sinclair. Now sit down!"

"No!" I screamed. "I won't sit down until you stop bullying everyone! You're so cruel that you don't even care if someone shows kindness and compassion to you and I'm sick of it!"

The classroom was so silent you could hear a pin drop now.

Snape sighed. "See me after class, Miss Sinclair."

He retreated swiftly to his desk and left Neville shaking like a leaf. I tried to write down notes for the rest of the class but I couldn't get Snape's strange behavior toward me out of my head. It was almost as if he hung on every word I said. I caught him eying me again right as the bell rang for the next class.

I slowly walked up to Snape's desk, dreading the snide remarks I was likely to encounter.

He studied me for a moment. "Do you care to explain to me why you made a display of yourself in my class?"

"Maybe if you tried talking to your students in a calm, rational way instead of treating them like ants under a magnifying glass then they would listen to you! I know you're capable of being civil." I suggested.

Snape sighed in defeat. "The students hate me, as you well know, they would not listen no matter what I said to them."

I rolled my eyes. "I can see why! Neville is so frightened of you, he can't stop shaking! Perhaps you should offer to tutor him? Have some patience with him, sir."

He leaned over his desk, his face inches from mine. "Patience isn't my strong suit, Miss Sinclair."

"I'm not asking you to be nice, just asking you to show some mercy. I know he's smarter than he seems to be. He just needs guidance." I replied crossly.

Snape sank into his chair. "You are very kind, unlike the usual Gryffindor girls. Is that why you rushed to my aid? Do you care about me or Mr. Weasley?"

I shook my head. "George kissed me. I don't feel anything for him. We're just friends."

He took a deep breath. "That's not how it appeared to me. You cannot lie, especially not to me."

"I'm not lying!" I exploded. I turned to bluster out but Snape was too fast for me. He blocked the doorway, surpassing my height by several inches.

I flipped my long hair, turning back away from him. "Just leave me alone, professor."

Snape reached for my arm, but I snatched it away from him.

Finally he sighed. "Heather, enough games. I want to speak with you."

"I don't want to speak with you, Professor Snape." I said coldly. "I'm the only one in class who cared when you were coughing up your lungs, yet you think I'm in love with George Weasley."

Snape circled me until I faced him. "I appreciate your concern for me. I have not felt sympathy in many years. Perhaps I have been too harsh on you."

I flinched away. "Why would you say that?!"

"Because I love you!" He roared.

I took a step back.

Snape sighed painfully. "Come here, I won't hurt you. Don't you understand that I love you? I would never hurt you."

I reluctantly walked over, viewing him cautiously.

He sighed again. "You can trust me, Heather. I won't allow any harm to come to you. I love you too much."

Snape closed the space between us and cupped my face, forcing me to look into his eyes. "I know you love me, too. You're just confused about the way you feel about me."

He kissed me fiercely, placing his tongue in front of my teeth. I began kissing him back, until it became so saccharine, he broke off gasping.

"Do you see what you do to me?" He whispered.

"I love you, sir." I said lightly.

Snape gazed down at me. "I barely heard you..." He trailed off, smiling. "But I love you so much."

We made arrangements to meet in his quarters after dinner that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

As I entered the Great Hall for dinner that evening, George playfully attacked me from behind. I swallowed hard, knowing who would be watching me very carefully tonight. I glanced up at the High Table to see a none too pleased Severus Snape. He frowned down at us as I smiled back at George. "Hi, George."

I saw a look I had never seen before in his eyes. Was it concern, love...jealousy? Severus sighed and turned to speak to the Headmaster next to him. I wondered if Dumbledore knew what happened today in Potions. He always seemed to know everything that was happening at Hogwarts.

"I'll ask you one more time to the Yule Ball, Heather." George said with a grin.

"And I'll have to decline again, George. Unless we go only as friends." I told him with a small panic in my voice.

Severus snapped his head back in our direction, as if he heard what was being said.

"Why not? Is there some other bloke who asked you too?" Before I knew it, the redhead leaned over and kissed me full on the lips. Our second kiss, although I never approved the first.

"George, I've...got to go. I have detention." I said, pulling away from his mouth.

I dreaded to look up again at Severus, who was leaving also. I saw him glare darkly at me as I exited the Great Hall.

I ran down the corridors until I reached the spiraling staircase and none other than Severus was blocking the entrance. "At it again with Mr. Weasley are we, Miss Sinclair?"

"I'm going to bed if our plans are cancelled, Professor." I retorted.

He sighed. "Explain to me what happened, Heather."

"George kissed me again." I told him. "And asked me to the Yule Ball again. It was a total surprise. I couldn't do that to you, sir. Not after today."

Severus took my hand quickly and sighed, leading me down the staircase behind him. "I understand. We must talk about us first."

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"The Headmaster has asked me to choose an apprentice. I chose you. And please, call me Severus." The Potions Master replied, just as we reached the bottom of the staircase.

"But why...why would you choose me?" I shuddered in the cold of the dungeons.

He let go of my hand as we entered into the classroom. "You know why." The black orbs peered into me so passionately I looked away.

A sigh was given and I felt his hand lift my chin up to meet the intense gaze once more. "I love you."

"But aren't you mad at me?" I asked sheepishly.

Severus let go of my chin and sighed, reaching for ingredients in the storeroom. "I trust you, Heather. I know you do not return his feelings. Besides, we have work to do and it seems all the more exhausting with everything else I have to endure."

"What else?" I pressed gently.

Severus huffed. "Someone has been in here, stealing from my stores."

"Do you know who?" I asked softly.

He let out a breath. "I have an excellent suspicion that it is Potter and his friends. Here, take these." Severus handed me a few jars of ingredients. "You have my sincerest apologies, but I do need your help." He gave me a lustful glance. "Then we shall pick up where we left off this morning."

"What are we making?" I questioned, looking at the labels on the jars and vials he had given me. I had placed them on a table next to the cauldron we would use. I read aloud the names. "Unicorn blood? Snake venom?"

Severus was in deep thought. "I cannot tell you everything yet. But soon you will know everything there is to know about me, Heather. I will tell you however, that this potion is used to sustain immortality."


	3. Chapter 3

"I-I respect your decision." I told him quietly. "Is this for Dumbledore?"

"Just do as I say." Severus said crisply.

I nodded. "I expect that you are going to use me until I'm nothing to you."

"You are..." Severus drawled. "My apprentice, Miss Sinclair. It is part of what the position entitles you to accomplish. You must obey every command I give." He smirked. "You should want to, after everything which has passed between us."

"Would you mind so terribly if I did go to the ball with George?" I questioned.

Severus gave me a dark look. "If you wish. Although only to keep up appearances. Remember you belong to me."

"You haven't made that entirely clear yet, sir." I retorted. "I believe you just said you trusted me."

He sighed. "I do, Heather. I must keep distance with you. I know you have no feelings for Weasley and it gives me relief. However, we must pretend there is nothing between you and I."

"Let's just get this over with." I replied.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And then you will be staying the night until in the morning. You may sneak back into the dorm after."

"All right." I agreed.

Severus placed the ingredients in the cauldron intermittently. "This is not for the Headmaster."

"Who is it for then?" I asked, watching him work.

"I shall teach you the potion...and only because you are assisting me." He exhaled from his lungs.

"Who is it for?"

"Do not." Severus snapped harshly. "Berate me with mindless inquiries. Do as you are told."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Maybe I should be heading back after the potion. I'm only here to do your bidding and I didn't ask to be your apprentice."

"I know." Severus shot back. "I apologize if you find my secrecy so appalling. As I stated earlier, I cannot reveal everything to you now. It is imperative that you understand this."

We finished the potion and Severus contained it in a carafe. I scrubbed cauldrons sporadically.

The Potions Master began cleaning the area and putting items back up. "It's nearly midnight. I retire to bed at 11 on regular evenings until 5. You are to follow the same schedule."

I nodded.

Severus made sure all of the candles were blown out and grabbed my hand, leading me to his quarters. On the way, we ran into Filch but Severus explained that I was late returning back because I was assisting him.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus sighed when we reached his private quarters. "Heather, I apologize if I was...too harsh on you this evening. There is much to tell you and..." He paused, taking in a deep breath and sighing it from his lungs. "I do not wish to lose you. I shall reveal everything to you in due time. It is very difficult, my life."

My arms snaked around his shoulders to his back. Severus gazed at me tentatively. I felt his shoulders rise as he breathed in deeply and fall as he sighed out of his lungs.

"Take your time." I told him. "I understand, Severus."

He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me with vigor. Severus tensed in my embrace at first, then settled and loosened.

I pulled away. "What was that?"

Severus knew exactly what he did and sighed.

"Just relax. I know you're not used to close contact and touch." I said gently with a soft smile.

The Potions Master inhaled deeply and sighed loudly from his lungs. "Very well." He dove for my mouth again and carded his fingers through my hair.

We made out desperately for a long time until Severus broke off. He looked down at me, taking in a quick breath which he sighed out. "We need to talk."

"Now?"

Severus breathed in noisily through his hooked nose and sighed out slowly, the air hissing from his lungs. "Yes. If this relationship is to progress any further, I must speak to you."

I frowned at him. The sound of his usually confident silk voice took a dramatic turn to alarmed.

"Slow down. Calm..."

He rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Calm..." I repeated. "Breathe."

Severus rolled his eyes. "As if I need to breathe, Heather. I have been calming myself unsuccessfully all day. The only thing I can do to relieve this is brew a Calming Draught."

"It can't be that bad."

Severus finally obeyed and took a deep breath. He sighed it from his lungs and looked at me with his usual disinterested expression. "Satisfied?"

"Just tell me what you have to say." I was the one losing patience now.

His face changed from stoic to harrowing in a matter of seconds. "I know these words shall encourage you to detest me before I speak them..."

The raven haired man inhaled sharply and sighed deeply from his lungs. His breath was harsh as it emptied from his lungs. "It is not a reaction I would welcome from you, of all people I have cared for in my life."

The ominous onyx eyes peered into me, as if scrutinizing my very soul. "However, it must be done and they must be spoken...or I shall lose you despite everything I have performed to keep you."

I looked at him in confusion as he continued. Was his existence truly this unbearable?

Severus inhaled deeply. "I grew up in a cruel home. My father and my mother were, to say the least very unhappy. I was born a half-blood and my father was the cause of constant sorrow in my childhood."

He sighed, piercing the still and silent air after a long pause before speaking again. The sound echoed as the heavy wind that was his breath drained from his lungs. "My only happiness was found at Hogwarts. My only friend in a young girl. I...somehow managed to destroy the only positive thing in my life then, as well."

Severus was hushed for a few long moments. The room unmoved in quiet only to be shattered by a shrill breath released from the black haired man. His sigh filled the enclosed space, the volume great as it flowed from his lungs.

"It's okay, Severus. You can tell me the rest later." I soothed him.

He cleared his throat loudly. Severus coughed, bringing a fist to his lips.

"What's the matter now?"

"Nothing." Severus gave me a severe glare, coughing again, deeply to clear his throat. "Something in the air."

His throat itched, probably from being exposed to the cauldron smoke earlier that day.

He sighed, looking at me kindlier. "Forgive me, Heather. I believe Longbottom's potion disaster may be at fault."

Severus coughed harshly. His lungs blasted between the advance of air forced through his hooked nose. The explosion within his lungs finally ceased and Severus cleared his continually itchy throat deeply.

The robed man sighed as he withdrew his balled fist from his lips. Severus looked at me apologetically. "I apologize again. My throat...it felt as if my lungs were on fire."

"You need some water." I suggested.

Severus nodded and coughed again.

I took out a Evian water bottle from my bag and handed it to him.

He sighed, looking at me gratefully. Severus paused, black eyes darting from the container back at forth to me. "Thank you, Heather."

The potioneer opened it and drank heartily from it.

"Is your throat better?"

Severus sighed. "Yes. Thanks to you."

"Is your cough gone?"

He sighed again. "Yes."

"What's wrong then, Severus?"

The black clad man sighed deeply. "You have been so kind to me, Heather. Yet I feel as though we are advancing toward separation. You shall see in time."

"You're wrong. I want you now. It's why I came with you. I care about you, Severus."

Severus inhaled and sighed profoundly. The deafening gust rushed from his lungs. "And you love me?"

"Yes."

I began undressing without the aid of a wand. My uniform littered his carpet in moments.

I heard the breath enter Severus's nose and descend into his lungs. He stared at me as the air filed back out of his lungs in a howling cascade of wind.

"Amazing." Severus set the now empty bottle down. He sighed again, closing his eyes. The dark wizard reached for his wand and his robes vanished, revealing nudity in beautiful form.

The ebony eyes opened. The man practically charging me, with us both landing perfectly in his bed.

Severus sighed against my neck, the feel of silk black sheets beneath my flaming warmth.

"Please, Severus...please..."

I begged, looking up into the eyes of the man would be my savior in just a few minutes time.

"It would be my pleasure." He remarked smoothly.


End file.
